Good Thing I Couldn't Go To Sleep - LaurWalkLoseph
by Ummwaitwhat
Summary: Lauren can't get to sleep. While she may be excited, it's not all because of the fun day she had performing on the S.P.A.C.E. Tour. She's found something. And she wants to show her best friend, Joseph Walker. Rated M because I'm self-conscience. :)


'Go to sleep... God damn it! Just go to sleep, Lo!' I told myself, although, like usual, I refused to follow directions. It wasn't my fault, though! Well, at least not this time! I was just too excited to sleep. Too excited to show my best friend, Walker, what I had found. I turned and layed on my stomach, until I finally threw my blankets off and ran to the other bus. We (Team StarKid) were traveling around the U.S. for our very first tour: The S.P.A.C.E Tour. It's been fun, although we've only been to like four cities. It's just been a great experience and I get to hang out with all of my best friends... Especially Walker. When I hopped on the bus, everyone stared at me. Well, almost everyone. I looked around. There was Dylan and Joey... Clark and Mike... Brian... Blah, blah, blah... Looking, looking. Yup! Walker wasn't there. B-Hol was talking on the phone, but, when I looked at him for help, he smirked and pointed to the bunks. I frolicked to his bunk, which of course was the one on the top. "Hey... Hey, Wox!" I whispered, tippy-toeing to pull the curtain back. "Wox! Wakeup!" I said, barely seeing his back. Walker grunted. "Walker! Wake up!" I commanded. He grunted again. "Joe! Jooooee! Wake up!" He turned over a bit, but he still didnt acknowledge me. "God damn it, Joseph! Wake up right now!" I yelled. He rolled over and groaned, "Five more minutes, Mom!" I laughed. "It's Lauren, Joe..." I said. He opened one eye and replied, "Then five more minutes, Lauren!" Now it was my turn to groan. "Noo! Now! Please?" I asked, using a puppy dog face. Walker always seemed to crack under it. He shuffled under his blankets and looked at me. "What?" He asked, smiling. "I wanna show you something!" I said. "Have you been up all night or did you actually wake up for this?" He asked, amused. "I stayed up... And you realize it's only like 11:30 right?" I pointed out. "I was tired alright?" He said, smiling again. His smile was so contagious. And lovable. And cute. Especially cute. It made me want to melt. "Sure, yeah... Now, c'mon!" I shouted, eagerly. "Hold on! Lemme put some clothes on!" Walker said, hopping out of his bunk with just his boxers on. He bent down to try to find something decent to wear. His back was turned to me, but even the muscles I could see there made me want to die happy. He pulled some jeans up his legs and bent down to put a shirt on. God... That body... When he was satisfied with a shirt, he turned to me and smiled before putting it on. "Ok! Lets go!" He said, cheerfully. "MARCH... FORWARD!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the bus and into the woods. After about a five-minute walk (and a lot of fake complaining by Walker), I found it. "Close your eyes!" I commanded. "Ok." Unlike me, he followed my directions. Come to think of it, I think I'm the only person he'll actually listen to, and me him. I grabbed his warm hands and led him to the edge of a pond. "Open," I said. He opened his eyes and they widened in surprise. "My God, Lauren... It's beautiful!" He gawked, looking at the scene. I had taken him to a waterfall. "How'd you find it? And without me!" He whined, jokingly. I smiled and said, "That's not all, smartass!" I motioned for him to follow me, which he did, but he kept super close. I led him to a small cave behind the waterfall. "God..." He said, shocked. "What?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking. "This is the most perfect view anyone could ever have..." He said, looking out the edge of the cave. I smiled. "Glad you like it!" "I feel jealous for anyone who's not in my shoes. I mean... I get to see this almost all the time..." Walker said, looking back at me. "What?" I asked, confused now. He walked towards me. "You know I'm not talking about the waterfall, right?" He said. I shook my head. "What the hell are you talking about, Walker?" I asked. He smiled at my confusion. He stroked my hair and pushed a stray strand behind my ear. "You," he said, plainly. I almost collapsed. "M-m-me?" I stuttered. "You're acting like B-Hol now..." He commented, noting my stuttering. Brian always became nervous like this around Meredith, although she never noticed. I laughed. "Fuck! Didnt think it was possible!" I cursed. Walker took a step back, smirking. "What? That y'all could have simularities?" He asked. "No. That you would ever like me," I remarked. Walker smirked and replied, "How could I not?" I blushed and we stared into each others eyes. "You aren't waiting for an invitation to kiss her, are ya, Walker?" Brian hooted, appearing at the edge of the cave along with everyone else. Walker turned around. 'Way to ruin the moment, Asshole...' I thought, thinking he scared off Joe. "You don't have any electronics on you, do ya, Bri?" Walker asked, walking toward him. "No, why?" Brian replied, patting his pockets. "Good!" And with that, Walker pushed Brian into the pond below. He checked to make sure he resurfaced before looking back at me. I smirked. I should've known. Walker wasn't a chicken. He walked back to me. "That's my boy," I said. Walker chuckled and finally closed the distance between our lips.


End file.
